Pain to Love You VKook
by dwicky.woo
Summary: Kim Taehyung seorang mahasiswa dari universitas ternama di Seoul, layaknya remaja pada umumnya.Wajahnya yang terkesan cute seakan ia masih siswa menengah atas. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang on Jungkook, anak yang dilahirkan dari keluarga sederhana, namun alasan itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk jungkook. Karna wajah nya yang tampan dan talenta yang luar biasa.
1. Chapter 1

'PAIN TO LOVE YOU'

Starring : Kim Taehyung and Jeong JungKook [BTS]

Genre : Romance, boyxboy.

annyeong ~ my first fanfiction :3

ngga tau mau ngomong apa lagi ^^

pokoknya happy reading ~

.

.

.

**Kim Taehyung** seorang mahasiswa dari universitas ternama di Seoul, layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Taehyung selalu bersemangat, memiliki banyak teman dan pandai bergaul. Wajahnya yang terkesan cute seakan ia masih siswa menengah atas. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang tipis.

**Jeon Jungkook**, anak yang dilahirkan dari keluarga sederhana, namun alas an itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk jungkook. Karna wajah nya yang tampan dan talenta yang luar biasa. Hampir semua gadis disekolah menggilainya. Bahkan tak memandang umur. Banyak sunbae yang jatuh hati padanya. Tapi sayangnya jungkook bukan seseorang yang mudah didekati terlebih jatuh cinta.

"jungkook-aa" teriak yeoja cantik dengan rambut kepirangan, menghampiri jungkook. Jungkook hanya menoleh perlahan kearah suara yang memanggil namanya tanpa memberi jawaban.

"aku memanggil mu daritadi, apa kau ada waktu ? aku punya dua tiket-" kalimat yang dilontarkan yeoja cantik itu terpotong karna jungkook memalingkan pandangannya.

"mianhae Jin hee noona. Aku harus menemui guru olahraga sekarang." Jawab jungkook dingin, dan pergi meninggalkan yeoja bernama jin hee itu. Jin hee memang tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati jungkook, bagaimana pun caranya. Mungkin wajahnya sudah kebal dengan rasa malu karna penolakan jungkook yang bukan hanya sekali ini dilakukan oleh jungkook.

Jin hee membuang nafas kasar sambil meniup poni nya. jin hee tak habis pikir dengan jungkook. Jin hee termasuk gadis populer di sekolah, tak ada pria yang tak menginginkannya kecuali namja yang baru saja menolak ajakannya. Itu yang membuat jinhee terus penasaran dengan sosok jungkook.

.

.

.

"kreek" Jungkook membuka pintu rumah yang sepi tanpa seorang pun ada dalam rumah. Ini sudah biasa bagi jungkook. Ayah dan ibu yang juga bekerja demi kehidupan mereka. Membuat jungkook terpaksa menghabiskan waktu nya sendiri.

"ddrrt" getar handphone dari saku jungkook,jungkook menyadari itu. 'hyung' kata itu tertera dihandphone jungkook. Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan itu. Dilemparnya handphone itu kearah kasur. Ia hanya menatap handphone itu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Handphone itu tak henti kesal mulai tersirat dari wajah jungkook. Diambil nya handphone nya dan dilempar dengan keras kearah tembok. Batrai handphone terlepas berserakan.

.

"tuuut - - -" bunyi sambungan terputus dari handphone taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menatap layar handphonenya. "ada apa denganmu, kookie ?" bisiknya. Sudah dua hari jungkook tak memberi kabar , bahkan tak mengangkat panggilan taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas berat.

.

Taehyung kini berdiri didepan rumah jungkook, menatap kosong kearah pintu rumah. Berharap pemilik rumah muncul dihadapannya sekarang.. taehyung memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu. Taehyung sudah biasa mengunjungi rumah jungkook tapi kali ini terasa sangat asing untuknya. 2 kali 3 kali dan terus tanpa menyerah taehyung mengetuk dan menekan bel rumah. Tapi tetap tak ada tanggapan. Perasaan taehyung semakin kacau, dengan keras ia mengetuk dan menekan bel rumah .

"yaa- kenapa kau berisik sekali !" seorang ahjumma kesal dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh taehyung.

"jesunghamnida" taehyung singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"heol ~ berapa kali pun kau mengetuk pintu, tak akan ada yang membukanya." Ucap ahjumma itu yang tidak lain adalah tetangga jungkook.

"ye ?" taehyung tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ahjumma itu.

"jungkook, dia sudah pergi sekitar 30 menit lalu." Jelas ahjumma sambil mengipaskan kipas ditangannya.

"aah begitu, gamsahamnida" ucap taehyung membungkukkan badannya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung putus asa bagaimana ia harus mengatasi ini, mengapa jungkook menjauhinya. Mereka selalu bersama, walau terpaut 2 tahun umur mereka. Tapi taehyung dan jungkook bagaikan saudara yang selalu berbagi cerita, tertawa, dan menangis bersama.

Lamunan taehyung akan jungkook terhenti ketika handphonenya berdering keras. Tertulis nama ' Younha' di layar handphonenya.

"hmm" ucap taehyung setelah mengangkat panggilan dari younha.

"kau lupa ?" ucap yeoja bernama younha itu. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"kau pasti lupa eoh ~ ini hari kencan pertama kita. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa. Apa aku tak penting ?" younha membentak taehyung, benar saja ini hari dimana mereka berjanji untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Taehyung memukul dahinya pelan. Dua hari yang lalu. Taehyung menyatakan persaannya pada younha. Gadis yang menimba ilmu di tempat yang sama dengannya. Younha adalah gadis yang riang. Walau sering membentak taehyung tapi younha adalah gadis yang baik bagi taehyung. Younha cantik, berambut hitam panjang. Taehyung merasa sangat beruntung memiliki younha.

.

.

Taehyung berlari sekeras mungkin , yang ada difikirannya kali ini hanya younha yang tengah menunggu nya dengan kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar ia terus berlari. Sampai ia mendengar suara yang janggal dari gang sempit yang ia hampir lewati.

"jungkook-aa, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku. Uh ?" itu suara yeoja , yang tak lain adalah Jinhee. Jinhee mengggenggam tangan jungkook halus. Namun dengan kasar jungkook menghepaskan genggaman jinhee.

"aku tak bisa,noona. Berapa kali harus ku katakan." Jungkook mulai mengucapkan beberapa kalimat masih dengan ekspresi nya yang datar.

"wae ? wae ? apa yang tak kau suka dari ku ? hah ? katakan !" jinhee menyergap keras kemeja jungkook dan mencengkram dengan keras.

"aku tak tertarik padamu" bisik jungkook pelan dengan senyum kecil diujung bibirnya.

"mwo !" teriak jinhee dan menampar pipi jungkook keras. Namun jungkook tetap terdiam.

"kau tak tertarik padaku ? lalu wanita seperti apa yang kau suka ? aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau jungkook-aa" hentak jinhee namun kemudian kembali melembut. Jungkook terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Hingga jinhee tak tahan lagi menahan emosinya. Ia kembali melayangkan tamparan keras kini di pipi kiri jungkook.

Tentu saja semua itu terdengar jelas oleh taehyung yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ingin rasanya taehyung segera menarik jungkook dan menampar balik yeoja bernama jinhee itu namun .. langkah taehyung terhenti.

"katakan ! katakan !" teriak jinhee frustasi tanpa sadar mencakar pipi jungkook. Darah mulai menetes dari pipi jungkook.

"mi .. mianhae .. jungkook-aa .." ucap jinhee terbata melihat darah menetes dari pipi jungkook. Air mata mengalir dipipi jinhee.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya menahan perih dipipinya.

"kau ingin tahu ? kenapa aku tak tertarik dengan mu ?" ucap jungkook masih memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya "karena aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja.". tatap jungkook dingin pada jinhee yang tengah membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya. Jinhee ambruk dengan airmata masih mengucur deras di wajahnya.

Jinhee seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan jungkook, begitupula taehyung yang terpaku tak mengerti dengan ucapan jungkook.

"apa begitu bencinya kau padaku ? sehingga kau memberi alasan seperti itu ?" ucap jinhee berusaha menghapus airmata yang terus keluar. "hentikaaaan !" bentak jungkook.

"itu yang kurasakan ! kau pikir itu mudah bagiku ! kalian ! terus berusaha menarik perhatianku ! memaksa ku untuk menjadi milik kalian ! bagaimana bisa aku tak menyukai kalian ? itu juga yang ku tanyakan pada diriku !"teriak jungkook. airmata jungkook jatuh deras mengalir dipipinya. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan airmata yang ingin menetes. Taehyung bisa merasakan sakit yang jungkook rasakan dari suara tangisnya.

"kau takkan bisa mengerti. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengerti." Senyum kecil jungkook kemudian pergi meninggalkan jinhee yang masih terpuruk. Taehyung menatap punggung jungkook dari belakang yang semakin menjauh.

.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? apa ini yang membuat jungkook menjauhi ku ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?" taehyung menarik rambutnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Dering handphone terus berbunyi dari saku nya, younha, ia pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama. Namun taehyung tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"ya .. aku harus menemui jungkook. Aku harus." Ucap taehyung kemudian berlari mengejar jungkook yang sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

"kook-aa" ucap taehyung pelan. Jungkook duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi. Taehyung mencoba untuk memanggil jungkook dari arah belakang. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari jungkook. 'hhh, bahkan suara nya terus terngiang.' Batin jungkook kesal.

"jungkook-aa" kini taehyung memegang pundak kanan jungkook. Sontak membuat jungkook terkejut.

"hyung ? kenapa hyung ada disini ?" tanya jungkook tak percaya ia dipertemukan dengan taehyung.

"pipi mu" taehyung miris melihat darah masih menetes walau jungkook sudah beberapa kali mengusapnya.

"gwenchana, aku terjatuh." Jawab jungkook, ekspresinya tak berubah, walau sempat terkejut.

Taehyung mengeluarkan plaster luka dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian duduk di samping jungkook.

"kau tak pandai berbohong." Jungkook membiarkan taehyung mengusap darah dipipinya dan menempelkan plaster pada luka cakaran yang di akibatkan oleh jinhee.

"bagaimana bisa luka jatuh seperti ini. Pabo-ya" canda taehyung. Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"keunde, kenapa hyung ada disini ?" ucap jungkook heran, taehyung kembali tersenyum.

"aku melihat mu lari sangat kencang, ku pikir kau maling yang kabur dari kejaran masa. Jadi aku mengikuti mu sampai sini." Lucon taehyung lagi dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, namun tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"aku takkan bertanya kenapa kau tak menghubungi ku atau sengaja menghindar dariku." Ucap taehyung lagi dengan santai.

"aku tak bermaksud hyung, aku hanya –" kalimat jungkook terputus, ia tak mungkin dengan terang-terangan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"hmm, sudahlah. Kan aku bilang kalau aku takkan menanyakan itu." Sambung taehyung setelah menyadari kegelisahan jungkook.

"kajja , sebentar lagi diluar akan semakin dingin. Kau harus pulang." Ajak taehyung, jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

Taehyung menatap layar handphone-nya, begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari younha.

"yoboseyo, younha-ya .." ucap taehyung seperti menyesal. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi younha.

"aku sudah sampai dirumah. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi. Iya kan ?" ucap younha memaklumi.

"mmm, mianhae" jawab taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya. Walau younha tak akan melihat betapa cute nya taehyung saat itu.

"gwenchana. Aku sudah sangat ngantuk. Besok kita ketemu di kampus. Annyeong" jelas younha lalu menutup panggilan itu.

Belum sempat taehyung menjawab nya.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan ditengah lapangan sepi, hari sudah semakin sore. Ia menerima pesan dari jinhee. Jinhee ingin mengatakan permintaan maaf nya karna kejadian kemarin, tentu saja jungkook tak bisa menolak nya.

Tapi entah kenapa jinhee meminta untuk bertemu di lapangan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"jungkook-aa" panggil jinhee dari arah belakang jungkook. Jungkook membalikkan badannya melihat kearah suara jinhee.

Tapi itu bukan hanya jinhee, ada beberapa yeoja lain. Sekitar 6 yeoja dengan pakaian seragam yang sama dengannya. Itu semua adalah yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya. Entah kenapa jinhee bersama mereka menemui jungkook.

"menjijikan" teriak jinhee, ia melemparkan telur yang ia sembunyikan dari balik badannya. Tepat mengenai wajah jungkook. Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya.

"kau menipu kami !" teriak lagi satu yeoja yang kemudian melemparkan bungkusan tepung kea rah jungkook, begitu seterusnya, satu per satu yeoja itu melempar jungkook dengan telur dan tepung.

Rambut, wajah, juga seragam jungkook berubah menjadi sangat kotor. Ia membuka mata nya, tak melawan sedikit pun.

"cuih , ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Ketus jinhee yang kemudian pergi diikuti oleh yeoja yang lain.

Jungkook menahan nafas berat, ia tak akan menangis. Ia kuat. Jungkook membersihkan wajah dan rambutnya dari tepung dan telur yang menempel. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan air, ia tersadar dengan plaster pemberian taehyung. Ia usah plaster itu dari lendir tepung.

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja bertemu dengan younha, dan menjelaskan bahwa ia menyesal karna menggagalkan kencan pertama mereka.

Taehyung ingin menebus kesalahannya hari ini dengan mengajaknya makan malam, namun younha menolaknya dengan halus. Younha menolak nya bukan tanpa alasan. Younha harus mengunjungi temannya yang sakit. Taehyung memaklumi itu, lagi pula masih tersisa banyak hari untuk berkencan.

"oo- aku membelikan coklat untuknya tadi, heuh sayang sekali. Aku sudah makan banyak coklat, aku harus memberikannya coklat ini" taehyung memutar balik arahnya, kembali menuju ruangan kampus dimana younha sedang membaca beberapa tugas.

Langkah taehyung terhenti, nafas nya terhenti sejenak, ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang.

Younha , yeoja-chingunya. Kini tengah dengan mesra nya berciuman dengan seorang namja. Namja itu tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. Coklat yang taehyung pegang pun tanpa ia sadari terjatuh. Rasa kecewa, dan marah ia coba untuk redam. Taehyung menghampiri kedua sejoli yang masih dengan asiknya ber cumbu itu.

"taa.. taehyung" younha tergagap melepas pelukan namja yang bersamanya.

"ya , ini aku kim taehyung. Pacar mu" ucap taehyung dingin. Younha menggenggam tangan kanan taehyung. Namun dengan cepat taehyung menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"tapi sekarang bukan lagi. Sekarang aku tak mengenalmu." Ucap taehyung pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan younha yang berlinang air mata menyesal. Namja disebelahnya hanya terpaku diam.

.

.

Taehyung termenung sendiri, ia seakan tersambar petir saat yeoja yang ia percaya menghianatinya. Yeoja yang ia cinta selama ini, yang ia kagumi. Dia adalah younha. Taehyung menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

Ekspresinya berubah saat melihat jungkook, jungkook yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan pakaian yang kotor dan lusuh.

"hyung, kenapa kau diam di depan rumahku ?" Tanya jungkook heran, dari tadi taehyung memang menunggu jungkook di depan rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia menekan bel, namun tak ada satupun jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu nya di depan pintu rumah.

"ada apa dengan mu ? kenapa baju mu seperti ini ?" Tanya taehyung panik, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan jungkook.

"gwenchana, aku terjatuh tadi." Jawab jungkook sekenanya. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu jungkook pasti berbohong, ia tak ingin taehyung khawatir.

Taehyung menarik jungkook kedalam dekapannya, sontak membuat jungkook terkejut.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?" jungkook berusaha melepas dekapan taehyung. Namun taehyung tak melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"hyung, jika seseorang lihat, kita akan dianggap tak normal. Hyung " ucap jungkook lagi. "aku tak peduli." Jawab taehyung singkat.

Hingga akhirnya jungkook berhasil melepas pelukan taehyung.

"tapi aku peduli, lihat .. baju mu jadi kotor semua karna memelukku." Ucap jungkook kesal sambil membersihkan tepung yang menempel di baju taehyung.

Taehyung melihat baju nya yang berubah kotor berlumur telur dan tepung karna memeluk jungkook.

"lebih baik hyung ganti baju dulu, akan ku pinjamkan bajuku." Ucap jungkook kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Taehyung mengikuti langkah jungkook dari belakang.

.

.

Jungkook segera mandi, meninggalkan taehyung yang kini duduk termenung dipinggiran kasur milik jungkook. Entah apa yang taehyung fikirkan ia diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi, wajah jungkook terlihat kembali segar dengan rambut yang belum sepenuhnya kering, jungkook mengenakan setelan kaos hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Jungkook keheranan dengan taehyung yang belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"hyung, kau belum memakai pakaian yang bersih." Ucap jungkook dengan sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Taehyung yang sudah melepas pakaian kotornya hanya menggunakan kaos dalam putih yang tak terkena noda dari bajunya.

"kau belum mengambilkannya untukku," tatap taehyung disusul dengan cengirannya.

"astaga, mianhae hyung." Jungkook dengan segera menuju lemari nya, mengambil dan memilah kaos yang akan dipakai untuk hyungnya itu.

"grepp" dua tangan melingkar diperut jungkook, tak jungkook pungkiri ia sangat terkejut. Taehyung kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang dengan pandangan kosong. Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu jungkook. Jungkook seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya memilah baju. Hembusan nafas taehyung bahkan terasa di lehernya. Membuat jungkook tak dapat menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

.

Aroma harum dari tubuh jungkook yang terhirup oleh taehyung, membuat taehyung dengan berani menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jungkook. Taehyung tau itu membuat jungkook terkejut. Entah apa yang taehyung lakukan.

.

'aku tak mengerti apa ini, aku tak mengerti apa arti jungkook untukku. Apa hanya sekedar dongsaeng atau lebih. Aku tak mengerti sejauh apa jungkook mengartikannya. Yang ku tau ini salah. Ini menyakitkan. Tapi kenapa aku nyaman bersamamu, kenapa aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Kenapa justru aku mempersulitmu. Aku tak ingin menghindari mu, kookie. Aku menerima semua ini. Aku akan melindungi mu. Aku akan menjaga mu. Tetaplah bersama ku. Bagaimana pun sulitnya nanti. Aku akan ada disisimu' Batin taehyung berkecamuk saat memeluk jungkook dalam waktu yang lama.

"sejak kapan ? sejak kapan hyung menyadarinya ?" Tanya jungkook pelan, sembari melepaskan pelukan taehyung. Namun taehyung tak ingin melepaskannya.

"mianhae" ucap taehyung sedih. Air mata menetes di pipi jungkook.

"maaf karna aku telat menyadari perasaanmu, maaf karna aku menyakiti perasaanmu." Sesal taehyung. Taehyung membalikkan tubuh jungkook menghadap ke arahnya.

"uljima" taehyung mengusap lembut air mata yang membasahi pipi jungkook. Kemudian menenggelamkan kembali jungkook kedekapannya.

"aku akan selalu berada disisimu mulai saat ini, apapun itu. Jujur lah padaku. Jangan biarkan aku membuat mu sakit." Ucap taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungkook merasa nyaman dengan adanya taehyung disisi nya. tak ada lagi alasan bagi nya untuk murung, tak ada lagi alasan bagi nya untuk membenci wanita. Selama ada taehyung, semua akan baik-baik saja untuknya.

"gomawo hyung" senyum jungkook terukir kembali dibibirnya dengan manis. Disambut senyuman indah dari taehyung.

"mau ke lotte world besok ?" ajak taehyung dengan semangat, disambut anggukan antusias jungkook dan tawa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**TBC (end ?) **

**need reviews ~ ^^ **

**banyak yang review bakal lanjut ff nya :) **

**gamsahamnida :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**'****MORE' **

**Starring : Kim Taehyung and Jeong JungKook [BTS] **

**Genre : Romance, boyxboy**.

.

.

finally im back ~ ^^

walaupun review dikit di chapt awal tapi author ttp seneng banget ~ ff pertama udah ada yang review *authorlebay*

so, ini chapt kedua.

happy read ~

.

.

"kau siap ?" Tanya taehyung menatap lurus kearah jungkook yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"tentu saja hyung" ucap jungkook mantap denga penuh semangat. Jungkook sangat excited. Ia memegang erat tangan taehyung.

"kau takut kan ?" goda taehyung terkekeh geli.

"sudah kubilang sebelum menaiki ini tadi hyung, kalau aku tak takut sama sekali. Mungkin hyung yang takut." Ucap jungkook membalikkan godaan taehyung. Tentu saja percakapan seru mereka ini terjadi diatas kursi roller coaster. Mata jungkook berbinar kesenangan. Taehyung lega melihat senyum dan tawa jungkook kembali. Ia merindukan jungkook yang seperti ini.

*flashback*

"mau ke lotte world besok ?" ajak taehyung dengan semangat, disambut anggukan antusias jungkook dan tawa bahagia.

'akan ku buat senyum jungkook tak pernah luput lagi, aku akan selalu berada disampingnya. Bagaimana pun itu, aku sangat menyayangi nya. entah cinta atau bukan. Aku tak mau menyakiti perasaannya.' Batin taehyung, matanya terus menatap jungkook yang tersenyum bahagia.

*flashbackoff*

.

.

Kereta roller coaster mulai bergerak diatas jalur nya, dengan perlahan kemudian sedikit cepat dan sangat cepat. Taehyung menutup matanya. Genggamannya tak lepas dari tangan kiri jungkook. Rasanya ia ingin menangis karna jantungan. Tapi tentu saja tak mungkin ia melakukan itu. Kalau tak mau menjadi bahan ejekan jungkook. Taehyung membuka sedikit sebelah matanya, ia pikir jungkook akan ketakutan dan meneteskan airmata. Jungkook justru membelalakan matanya kegirangan. Senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya yang imut. Taehyung menatap jungkook heran, dengan kecepatan seperti ini bahkan ia tak teriak seperti pengunjung lain yang menaiki roller coaster.

"kookie-aa" panggil taehyung, saat roller coster melambat, tentu saja bukan berarti melambat karna akan berakhir, tepatnya roller coster itu menuju puncak teratas. Tapi taehyung tak menyadari itu.

"wae wae hyung ?" jawab jungkook sekenanya.

"kau .. kau tak berteriak seperti yang lain ?" Tanya taehyung lagi.

"karna aku mempersiapkan suara ku." Jelas jungkook. Taehyung semakin tak mengerti.

"eh ?"

"untuk ini ! aaaaaaaaa ~~" penjelasan jungkook terjawab sudah, jungkook berteriak sekencang mungkin, laju sangat cepat, sangat-sangat cepat ketika kereta roller coaster itu menuruni tanjakan dihempaskan Taehyung hampir mati lemas.

.

Hingga akhirnya permainan ini berakhir, jungkook masih belum beranjak dari kursinya.

"ayo naik lagi ~~ woohooo" teriak jungkook layaknya bocah keasyikan.

"a-a- andwae" ucap taehyung lemas dan akhirnya -

.

.

"hoek hoek" taehyung memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet. Sungguh itu pengalaman menyakitkan dan memalukan. Ia hampir muntah di hadapan kookie. Padahal sejak tadi ia yang meyakinkan kook untuk menaiki permainan roller coaster itu.

Jungkook menanti taehyung diluar toilet, sambil sesekali mengambil selfie disekitar. Hingga akhirnya taehyung keluar dari arah pintu toilet.

"hyung, gwenchana ? aish , seharusnya kau tak perlu mengajakku menaiki nya kalau kau sendiri tak kuat, eheheh" kekeh jungkook sembari memberi sekaleng minuman pada hyungnya itu. Wajah taehyung memerah. Ia kalah dari jungkook.

"sudah lupakan." Kesal taehyung, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului jungkook.

"hyung.. tunggu." Jungkook berlari pelan kearah taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik kearah merchandise yang terpajang, banyak pernak pernik yang lucu.

"hyung lihat" jungkook memamerkan 2 gantungan handphone. seperti gantungan couple. Dengan hiasan boneka kecil berwarna putih dengan kaos hitam.

"itu lucu" cengir taehyung, disambut senyum jungkook. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya memberi salah satu gantungan handphone itu pada taehyung.

"untukmu,hyung" senyum jungkook lagi, memperlihat gigi depannya yang sedikit menyerupai gigi kelinci. Sangat cute.

"jinja ? untukku ?" Tanya taehyung meyakinkan, dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah iya dari jungkook.

"gomawo, kalau begitu .. umm" taehyung mencari sesuatu barang yang berjejer didekatnya. 'dapat' senyum taehyung manis. Sembari menyodorkan sebuah bando lucu dengan hiasan telinga kelinci.

"sireo ~" ucap jungkook cepat. Taehyung mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"wae ? pakailah." Pinta taehyung memelas layaknya anak kecil, jungkook dengan kikuk menolaknya.

"itu .. itu seperti yeoja, hyung." Rengek jungkook. Taehyung menunduk sedih.

"hyung ~" jungkook menggoyangkan lengan kanan taehyung yang melemas.

"hyaa, sangat pas" taehyung memasangkan bando itu dirambut hitam jungkook. Membuat jungkook tersontak kaget.

"aigu~~ sangat cute . " taehyung tak mampu menahan perasaannya. Jungkook dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby, gigi yang menyerupai kelinci dengan menggunakan bando itu. Taehyung segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari tas. Jungkook beberapa kali menolak.

"ayolah ~ ne ?" pinta lagi taehyung, akhirnya jungkook pasrah saja menjadi boneka hidup taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil banyak gambar jungkook, terutama saat wajah jungkook tersipu. Taehyung akan selalu menyimpannya.

"hyung" jungkook mem-poutkan bibirnya. "aku tak pandai ber-aegyo, jadi jangan mengambil gambar." Ucap jungkook terus menghalangi sorotan kamera taehyung. Taehyung hanya cekikikan pelan.

"begitu saja kau sudah terlihat sangat cute." Spontan taehyung, ia hanya mengatakannya dengan jujur bahwa jungkook sangat cute dengan bando kelinci yang melingkar di kepalanya. Wajah jungkook memerah kembali tersipu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan taehyung.

"ooh benda apa itu !" tunjuk jungkook kearah berlawanan dari taehyung. Seketika taehyung membalikkan arah pandangnya kea rah telunjuk jungkook. "mwo ?"

"eh ? itu kan kalung biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa." Teliti taehyung pada benda yang jungkook maksud.

"kau—" "eh kemana dia?" taehyung tak dapat menemukan jungkook dihadapannya. 'ia mengerjaiku' batin taehyung.

"yaa kookie-aa, jangan harap kau bisa bersembunyi dariku" teriak taehyung menelusuri seisi toko. Tak dapat ia temukan keberadaan jungkook. Apa karena badannya yang kecil jadi dia bisa bersembunyi dengan baik. Ah tidak bahkan tinggi dan berat badan jungkook tak berbeda jauh dengan taehyung.

.

"kook-aa" cari taehyung sambil terus meneriaki nama jungkook. 'ah dimana sebenarnya dia.' Jujur batin taehyung mulai khawatir.

'bagaimana kalau dia diculik. Ah tak mungkin.. dia sudah dewasa.' Pikir taehyung cemas.

"kim taehyung" suara seseorang mengejutkannya dari arah belakangnya. "yaaa- jeon jungkook !" taehyung membalikkan badannya secepat mungkin. Ingin rasanya ia menjewer telinga jungkook. Tapi ..

'spraaat' semprotan air membasahi wajahnya. Dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Terlihat ekspresi sedikit terkejut dari wajah taehyung itu membuat jungkook tertawa terbahak. Memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, lengkap sudah ia untuk menjadi bunny kookie.

"yaaaak jeon jungkook !" taehyung mengejar jungkook yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan taehyung.

Taehyung adalah pelari yang lincah dengan mudah ia dapatkan jungkook didekapannya. Bukan sengaja memeluk jungkook, tapi ia ingin meraih pistol air yang jungkook genggam. Ia ingin membalas semprotan itu juga.

"hyung ! aku tak bisa bernafas." Berontak jungkook terus mempertahankan pistol airnya.

"aku takkan membiarkan mu lari lagi." Taehyung terus mendekap tubuh jungkook, dan berusaha meraih benda digenggamannya.

'ini terlalu dekat, sangat dekat' batin jungkook, jantung nya berdetak tak beraturan. Ia takut jika taehyung bahkan dapat mendengarnya.

"dapat" taehyung meraih pistol air itu dengan cepat, saat jungkook terlamun.

'spraat spraat' taehyung bertubi-tubi menyemprotkan pistol air kea rah jungkook. Jungkook hanya berlindung dengan telapak tangannya yang lumayan lebar untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Taehyung tertawa lepas, jungkook kembali mem-poutkan bibirnya, entah sejak kapan jungkook bersikap seribu kali lebih manis. Taehyung tertegun melihat wajah jungkook dan sedikit rambutnya yang basah karna kelakuannya.

"geumanhe (berhenti)" rengek jungkook cute. Taehyung melangkah mendekati jungkook. Jungkook hanya menatap perlahan langkah taehyung.

Taehyung merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan coklat. Di lap-kan sapu tangan itu pada rambut jungkook dengan lembut.

"mian" taehyung memberi senyuman terbaiknya dihadapan jungkook, hanya di hadapan jungkook. Kini giliran jungkook yang tertegun. Mata mereka bertautan, saling menatap keindahan wajah mereka. Jantung jungkook terasa akan meledak. Wajah nya merona merah.

'jangan jungkook, jangan. Jangan menatap seperti itu.' Batin taehyung berkecamuk. Ia pun merasakan sesak didadanya. Tubuhnya terasa memanas.

'pipi itu .. mata itu .. dan bi .. bir .. itu' taehyung melihatnya secara bergantian, bahkan enggan untuknya mengerjapkan matanya walau sebentar.

Dan ..

"hyung .." ucap jungkook merendahkan suaranya. Jaraknya sangat dekat. Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi wajah mereka sedekat itu.

"hmm ?" singkat taehyung menjawab panggilan jungkook. Taehyung memperdekat satu centi pada wajah jungkook. namun Jungkook memberi jarak terlebih dahulu.

"aku lapar" ucap jungkook memperlihatkan cengiran bunny yang khas. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu wajahnya pasti sangat merah padam sekarang.

"a-aah jadi kau lapar hehe" taehyung sedikit kikuk, ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang tak gatal.

"kalau begitu ayo cari makan. Kau mau makan apa ?" senyum taehyung sembari menarik pergelangan tangan jungkook. Jungkook pun tersenyum manis. "apa saja boleh kok ^-^" jungkook mengikuti langkah taehyung pelan.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, seharian taehyung dan jungkook menghabis kan waktu nya bersenang-senang di lotte world.

"ah sudah gelap saja." Rutuk jungkook terduduk di sebuah taman berhias lampu masih di lotte world itu.

Sedangkan taehyung baru saja kembali dari membeli 2 buah minuman kaleng.

"gomawo hyung" ucap jungkook menerima minuman yang diberikan taehyung. Taehyung mengagguk singkat. Dan duduk di sampingnya.

"kau tak lelah huh ?" Tanya taehyung yang melihat ekspresi excited jungkook yang masih jelas di wajahnya. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"ah sedangkan aku sudah merasa kaki ku ini akan segera terlepas dari tubuhku." Keluh taehyung, ia memijit kakinya dengan asal. Jungkook tersenyum simpul.

"itu karna kau sudah semakin tua :p" ejek jungkook yang mendapat balasan jitakan dari taehyung. Jungkook sedikit mengeluh sakit.

"baiklah, ini terakhir hyung. Kita naik itu !" jungkook kembali menunjuk wahana semau-nya. ya, sedari tadi jungkook lah yang memilih wahana yang akan mereka nikmati.

"bianglala ? kau yakin ?" Tanya taehyung yang di balas anggukan yang mantap dari jungkook. Wajahnya seakan dengan tulus meminta taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya.

"oke oke" taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dengan malas, jungkook tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Bianglala besar itu mulai berputar dengan amat pelan, kini jungkook dan taehyung sudah berada di salah satu bilik yang berputar itu.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Suasana sedikit sunyi dan .. gelap (?). kecanggungan mulai terlihat dari mereka berdua.

"lihat hyung ! kita bisa melihat seoul dengan indah dari sini" jungkook memulai pembicaraan setelah lama terdiam.

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah jungkook. Ia harap ia tak ketahuan saat memandang wajah jungkook.

'kenapa tadi jungkook terkesan menghindari ku ? apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan.' Batin taehyung tak fokus dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

'apa ia tak benar-benar menyukaiku ?' Tanya lagi taehyung, tentu nya hanya dalam hatinya. Ia sedikit kecewa.

"hyung .."

"hyung .." panggil jungkook berulang kali melihat taehyung yang termenung tak menghiraukannya.

"eh .. wae?" sadar taehyung.

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap jungkook serius. Ya kali ini serius. Suasana sunyi, tak ada suara riuh. Karna mereka telah mencapai bagian atas dari bianglala tersebut.

"a- apa itu ?" gugup taehyung, entah mengapa sekarang taehyung lebih sensitif saat jungkook serius seperti ini.

"sebenarnya .. hubungan kita ini apa ?" jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap sepatu yang ia pakai. Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua mata indahnya menatap rambut jungkook. Hanya rambut hitamnya, karna taehyung tak dapat melihat wajah namja dihadapannya. Taehyung terdiam cukup lama hingga jungkook mengangkat wajahnya penasaran-

.

.

.

'cup' taehyung mencium pipi jungkook singkat. Jungkook membelalakkan kedua mata nya yang berhias eyeliner itu. Ia menahan nafasnya yang memburu. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Jantung nya , jantung nya berdetak kembali dengan cepat pula.

Mata itu menatap nya sendu, mata taehyung yang indah. Sangat indah terkena sedikit sorotan cahaya malam.

"kookie .." ucap nya lembut. Membuat seluruh tubuh jungkook terasa akan meleleh. Jungkook tertegun saat taehyung kembali mendekati wajahnya. Entah dari mana intruksi itu datang, jungkook menutup kedua matanya.

Taehyung yang melihat jungkook terpejam semakin tak dapat menahan lagi. Jungkook sangat manis. Bibirnya yang imut dan tipis. Apa taehyung kali ini bisa mengecupnya tanpa penolakan.

"kookie .." ucap taehyung lagi lalu mengecup lembut bibir jungkook. Lama .. sangat lama bibir itu tak ingin terlepas dari bibir jungkook.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya menahan perasaan nya yang bergemuruh. Taehyung .. walau bibir itu hanya sekedar bersentuhan pada bibirnya tapi jungkook dapat merasakan perasaan hyung yang ia cintai itu. bibir yang sedikit bergetar tanda bahwa taehyung juga sangat gugup.

.

Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir itu perlahan. Namun ia tak melepaskan jarak dekat wajah mereka. Hingga jungkook membuka perlahan kelopak matanya.

"hyung .." kejut jungkook saat tau wajah taehyung masih tepat di depan wajahnya. Taehyung tersenyum dengan cengirannya, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rata.

"kookie kookie kookie" taehyung mencubit kedua pipi jungkook dengan gemasnya,dan menariknya pelan.

"aaak sakit hyung." Jungkook mengelus kedua pipi malangnya. Taehyung tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya.

'cup' 'cup' taehyung kembali mengecup kedua pipi jungkook. Kanan dan kiri. Tentu saja membuat jungkook spontan terkejut. dan itu sangat cute.

"wajahmu memerah tuh" tunjuk taehyung meledek jungkook.

"kau juga hyung." Jungkook menuding taehyung balik.

"ah benarkah ?" taehyung bercermin dengan screen handphonenya.

"tapi tak semerah pipimu itu." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda jungkook.

"ini karna kau mencubitku tau !" kesal jungkook. Mereka tertawa riang tanpa lelah hingga bianglala itu menghentikan gerak putarannya.

**.**

**.**

**nah ~ eotte ? eotte ? **

**hehe maaf kalau terlalu singkat dan ngga bikin greget -_- **

**ini chapt. edisi jalan2 ceritanya :v **

**maaf juga kalo kesannya monoton. **

**sudikah anda untuk me-rievew :3 **

**entah ini ending atau bukan ^^ **

**kita tunggu aja :3**

**gamsahamnida ~ hoho :***


	3. Chapter 3

**"Thank you ?"**

**Starring : Kim Taehyung and Jeong JungKook [BTS]**

**Genre : Romance, boyxboy**.

**.**

**langsung aja ya ^-^ **

**happy reading ~**

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook, ia meraih tas punggung dan meletakkannya di pundak. Hari ini seperti biasa ia harus berangkat untuk sekolah. Bukan hal yang aneh ketika ia harus berangkat sekolah tapi kali ini pikirannya masih tak tenang, raut wajahnya sedikit memucat. Kau tau mengapa ? tentu saja itu karna ia mengingat bagaimana ia harus bertemu dengan Jinhee noona, sunbaenya. Dan beberapa fangirlnya yang kini mungkin telah menjadi haters nya saat tau identitas Jungkook sebenarnya.

'apa ia akan mengganggu ku lagi ? apa ia akan mem-bully ku lagi ?' pikiran Jungkook berkecamuk. Sampai ketika eomma-nya menyadarkan lamunan buruk nya itu.

"kookie-aa ? kook-aa ?" eomma-Jungkook menepuk pundak jungkook berkali-kali dan memanggil nama Jungkook dengan lembut.

"eh" Jungkook tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada eomma-nya.

"apa kau sakit ?" Tanya eomma-Jungkook khawatir, Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Hati eomma memang tak pernah salah, eomma-jungkook tau jika anaknya pasti memiliki masalah. Eomma Jungkook mengusap lembut rambut anaknya.

"kau tak ingin menceritakannya pada eomma hmm ?" tutur eomma-Jungkook, 'tidak sekarang eomma, aku belum siap' jawab batin Jungkook. Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Eomma-nya hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah, jika kau belum mau cerita. Eomma akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Jungkook tersenyum manis, eomma memang paling mengerti. Dulu saat Jungkook mengalami hal yang menyakitkan saat Taehyung mulai menyukai seorang yeoja, ya yeoja itu Younha. Jungkook sangat terpukul, ia tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun. Termasuk Appa dan Eomma-nya. appa yang sibuk sudah biasa tak banyak bicara padanya, namun eomma .. eomma selalu mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Eomma sering kali menanyakannya pada Jungkook namun Jungkook hanya menyimpan perasaan sakit itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum kembali, ya .. ini berkat Kim Taehyung yang telah kembali berada disisi-nya. itu membuat eomma-Jungkook lega tanpa harus membuat anaknya itu terpaksa menceritakan kesedihannya pada eomma-nya.

.

.

Tatapan sinis itu, Jeon Jungkook berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya. Jinhee, kini ia tengah menatap Jungkook tajam seakan merendahkannya. Begitu pula beberapa yeoja disekolah yang mengetahui identitas Jungkook. Jujur, Jungkook sangat terganggu akan semua tatapan itu tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap bersikap wajar.

"seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, heol ~" ketus Jinhee yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Jungkook. Jungkook membuang nafas kasar. Ia harus meredam emosi-nya kalau tidak -

'cuih' Jinhee menyipratkan ludah-nya pada sepatu Jungkook.

"cukup" Emosi Jungkook sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia balik menatap Jinhee dengan tatapan-nya yang tak kalah mengerikan.

"sebenarnya apa masalah mu dengan ku ?" Tanya Jungkook geram hingga wajahnya memerah.

"heh, kau masih bertanya apa salahmu ? aku heran kenapa kau termasuk murid pintar disekolah ini. Bahkan kesalahanmu sendiri saja tak bisa kau sadari" jawab Jinhee yang justru makin membuat Jungkook geram.

"oke oke, kau tanya apa salahmu ? ku jelaskan apa salahmu. Salah mu adalah karna kau 'G A Y'. kau tahu itu !" ucap Jinhee lantang, banyak murid yang berada disekitar-nya menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah Jungkook dan Jinhee berdiri sekarang.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya karna menahan emosi-nya yang hampir meledak, jika saja Jinhee bukan seorang yeoja mungkin -

'plakk~' sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Jinhee yang mulus. Hingga tercetak sebuah tangan di pipi-nya. Jinhee membelalak-kan kedua mata-nya tak percaya apa yang baru ia alami. Begitu pula Jungkook, sama terkejutnya dengan Jinhee.

Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang kurus lebih tepatnya mungil dengan seragam Sekolah menengah pertama , dengan berani menampar pipi Jinhee yang notabene adalah big sunbae.

"Jangan berani mengatai Jungkook Oppa !" teriak yeoja mungil itu.

"Kim .. Sae Ron" ucap Jungkook terbata. Jungkook tak habis pikir mengapa Sae ron ada disini. Di sekolah nya.

"annyeong ~" ucap Sae ron melemparkan senyum manis nya pada Jungkook yang terperangah.

Jangan lupakan Jinhee yang kini tengah menatap Kim Sae ron dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

Jinhee menarik lengan kanan yeoja bernama Sae ron itu, "apa yang sebenarnya bocah ingusan ini lakukan huh ?" Jinhee menarik keras tangan yang tadi menampar pipi nya dengan mulus itu. Kim Sae Ron merintih sambil memberontak. Jungkook yang melihat pemandangan itu tak tinggal diam, ia balik mencengkram tangan Jinhee kuat, hingga ia melemaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sae ron.

"aah ah sakit ! yaa ! lepaskan!" Jungkook menatap nya tajam dan mendekat kan wajah-nya pada kuping Jinhee.

"enyahlah ! noo .. na .." bisik Jungkook, Jinhee membelalakkan matanya. Ia hanya terdiam mematung, Jungkook menarik Kim Sae ron menjauh dari tempat itu. Semua mata tertuju pada Jungkook yang kini meninggalkan Jinhee sendiri, tontonan seru itu telah berakhir.

.

.

"kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sae ron, ia memang bukan gadis yang bisa dengan cepat menuruti perintah.

"kau harus kembali ke sekolahmu. Kau akan terlambat." Jelas Jungkook masih terus berjalan membelakangi Sae Ron.

"kau tak bertanya mengapa aku datang ke sekolah mu , oppa ?" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, ia membalikkan badannya.

"apa kau akan menjawabnya jika aku bertanya ?" Jungkook membalikkan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"tentu saja tidak, Taehyung-Oppa menyuruhku untuk tetap diam. Ups—" Kim Sae ron menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga.

Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum manis, ia mengerti sekarang.

"ooh ~ jadi Oppa-mu yang menyuruh mu kemari ? untuk apa ? bukannya kau juga harus sekolah." Jadilah mereka berbincang.

Sae Ron menggelengkan kepala-nya berulang kali sambil tetap menyegel mulutnya dengan tangan-nya. Jungkook tau Kim Sae Ron adik dari seorang Kim Taehyung bukanlah tipe yang mudah diperintah walau dengan kakak kandung-nya sendiri.

Jungkook merogoh saku celana-nya, ia mengeluarkan 2 lembaran sepuluh ribu won.

"katakan padaku, eoh ~" rayu Jungkook dengan cengiran khas-nya memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Ia memang sangat mengerti Kim Sae ron, bagaimana tidak ia dan Taehyung adalah sahabat baik sejak dulu. Dengan secepat kilat lembaran itu lenyap dari tangan Jungkook.

"karna Taehyung-Oppa hanya memberiku sepuluh ribu won, aku akan berpihak padamu oppa !" semangat Kim Sae Ron. Ucapan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum puas.

"kalau begitu katakan sekarang, kalau tidak kau akan telat." Pinta Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Sae Ron.

"Taehyung-oppa, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook-Oppa. Karna ia ada kelas pagi juga hari ini, jadi ia menyuruhku untuk memastikan Jungkook Oppa masuk ke dalam kelas." Jelas Sae Ron girang sambil menatap lembaran won yang kini ada di genggamannya. Mendengar penjelasan Sae Ron, justru membuat wajah Jungkook sedikit merona. 'Hyung ~ ia mengkhawatirkan ku :3' batin Jungkook senang.

"keunde .. awalnya aku heran mengapa aku harus memastikan itu, namun aku mengerti sekarang." Lanjut Sae Ron. Jungkook hanya menatap Sae Ron seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau mengerti ?'

"aku mengerti bahwa Jungkook oppa punya banyak fans gila, hihi harusnya kau menghajar-nya tadi oppa, oh aku tau lelaki sejati tak akan memukul perempuan kan." Sae Ron terus mengoceh sendiri, sedangkan Jungkook sibuk dengan pikiran-nya 'lelaki sejati ? apa aku termasuk itu ?'

"baiklah oppa, aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Oh iya masalah ini jangan beritahukan pada taehyung-oppa, eoh ? byebye ~" Kim Sae Ron berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mematung memikirkan ucapan Sae Ron tadi.

.

.

Taehyung masih berkelut dengan Mac di hadapan-nya. serta beberapa buku yang juga tak luput dari penglihatan-nya. tangan-nya denga lihai mengetik huruf demi huruf hingga terangkai menjadi sebuah kata. Kata yang bertemu dengan kata lain-nya hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat.

'drrt drrt' sebuah getaran berasal dari handphone-nya membuyarkan perhatian Taehyung yang sedari tadi ia limpahkan pada Mac berwarna putih milik-nya.

'sebuah pesan' batin Taehyung, ia membuka pesan itu. Tertera nama seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjadi topik utama dalam pikiran-nya. senyum mengembang dari bibir tipis namja tampan itu.

"_gomawo ~~_" singkat , memang pesan yang sangat singkat. Namun itu membuat semangat Taehyung mengalami peningkatan. Jari lihai itu kini berpindah ke arah screen i-phone nya. ia mengetik huruf demi huruf dengan sumringah.

"_untuk apa ? kau tak masuk sekolah huh ? atau kau diam-diam mengirimi ku pesan di saat guru mengajar ?_" segera saja ia menyentuh kata 'send' untuk menyampaikan pesan itu.

Belum lama ia menunggu, handphone-nya kembali bergetar.

"_pokoknya 'gomawo' untuk hari ini, menyampaikan ini lebih penting dibanding mendengar guru ber-dongeng _:p " balasan Jungkook otomatis membuat Taehyung tertawa terbahak.

'sungguh menggemaskan' batin Taehyung senyum masih terlihat jelas diwajah-nya. ia tak ingin mengganggu Jungkook saat belajar jadi ia mengirim pesannya yang terakhir.

"_bogoshipeo~_ " 'send' Taehyung benar-benar merindukan sosok itu, sosok bertubuh semampai dengan-nya, berambut hitam pekat, pipi chubby dan gigi kelinci-nya terutama bibir itu, bibir yang ia kecup malam itu. Taehyung menatap wallpaper handphone-nya. kau tahu ? itu adalah Jungkook dengan cute memakai bando dengan hiasan kelinci yang tengah menunduk malu.

Handphone Taehyung kembali bergetar disusul dengan pesan dari Jungkook "_nado bogoshipeo ~ hyungie ~_ ". Taehyung memeluk handphone-nya gemas .

.

"apa yang membuat mu sesenang itu ?" suara yeoja mengejutkan-nya, yeoja itu kini berdiri dihadapan Taehyung. Taehyung menghentikan aktifitas menyenangkan itu. Mood-nya seketika berantakan.

"itu bukan urusanmu." Ketus Taehyung. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan-nya memfokuskan pandangan-nya pada Mac.

'greep' yeoja itu memeluk Taehyung denga erat.

"lepaskan" bentak Taehyung dingin, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata yeoja yang kini semakin memeluknya erat.

"sireo ! Kim Taehyung maafkan aku, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku eoh ?" air mata membasahi kemeja biru Taehyung. Taehyung hanya terdiam mematung.

"aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu ! yang kau cintai itu hanya aku kan. Hanya Jung Younha." Ucap yeoja yang diketahui bernama Younha itu.

Taehyung hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun, isakan Younha semakin menjadi.

"yang aku cintai hanya Jung Younha-" ucap ulang Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang terbilang datar dan sulit di artikan , bersamaan dengan pesan masuk dari arah handphone-nya.

"uhm, kau benar taehyungie. Hanya aku, aku lah yang kau cinta. JUNG YOUNHA" Younha semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

Jungkook ia kembali mengirim pesan pada Taehyung, '_apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hyung ? aku bosan dikelas, temani aku eoh ~._"

.

.

TBC

Review seikhlas-nya ya ~ ^-^

mian kalau singkat banget, aku usahakan untuk terus update :D

Udah dibaca aja seneng banget loh :D


	4. Chapter 4

**"Confession"**

**Starring : Kim Taehyung and Jeong JungKook [BTS]**

**Genre : Romance, boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**tuh kan chapter ke-4 cepet xD **

**author-nya kumat. kkk ~ oiya mian ya untuk request-an couple yang belum ke wujud T.T **

**nanti kalo ada ff baru, author usahain deh ^-^**

**langsung aja ya :) happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sejak pagi tadi Jungkook terus merasa gelisah. Tentu saja ini mengenai Taehyung, tak ada satu pesan atau panggilan pun darinya. Sejak terakhir kali jungkook mengirimi-nya pesan tadi pagi. Jungkook khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Taehyung. Jungkook terus menatap layar handphone-nya berharap Taehyung akan menghubungi-nya atau setidaknya mengirimi pesan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

.

*flashbackOn*

"apa yang membuat mu sesenang itu ?" suara yeoja mengejutkan-nya, yeoja itu kini berdiri dihadapan Taehyung. Taehyung menghentikan aktifitas menyenangkan nya. Mood-nya seketika berantakan.

"itu bukan urusanmu." Ketus Taehyung. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan-nya memfokuskan pandangan-nya pada Mac.

'greep' yeoja itu memeluk Taehyung denga erat.

"lepaskan" bentak Taehyung dingin, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata yeoja yang kini semakin memeluknya erat.

"sireo ! Kim Taehyung maafkan aku, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku eoh ?" air mata membasahi kemeja biru Taehyung. Taehyung hanya terdiam mematung.

"aku tahu aku salah, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu ! yang kau cintai itu hanya aku kan. Hanya Jung Younha." Ucap yeoja yang diketahui bernama Younha itu.

Taehyung hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun, isakan Younha semakin menjadi.

"yang aku cintai hanya Jung Younha-" ucap ulang Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang terbilang datar dan sulit di artikan , bersamaan dengan pesan masuk dari arah handphone-nya.

"uhm, kau benar taehyungie. Hanya aku, aku lah yang kau cinta. JUNG YOUNHA" Younha semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

Taehyung merenggangkan pelukan Younha dengan lembut, Taehyung menatap kedua mata yeoja dihadapan-nya yang berlinang air mata. Ia menuntun tangan-nya pada pipi Younha. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Jung Younha .." ucap Taehyung sembari menghapus air mata yeoja yang ia sebut itu. Younha tersenyum manis mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan nama-nya.

"Bangun lah .." Taehyung merubah ekspresi-nya seketika, menjadi dingin bahkan terkesan sangat seram dengan tatapan sinis-nya. senyum younha pun seketika berubah dengan kebingungan. "ye ?"

"berhenti lah bermimpi,eoh~" ketus taehyung, taehyung membelai pelan rambut Younha, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi younha.

"aku tak membenci mu, hanya saja aku tak sanggup lagi untuk mencintai-mu. Aku .. aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Jelas taehyung. 'bahkan aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada kookie' batin-nya bersalah.

"mwo ?" Younha terkejut, ia segera menepis tangan taehyung dari-nya.

"kau sudah punya kekasih baru ? hh, aku yakin dia tidak akan lama bertahan denganmu." Ketus younha, taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis-nya tak mengerti. " mworago ?"

"dia akan segera tahu betapa menyebalkan-nya dirimu, kau yang tidak pernah peka akan sesuatu dan menganggap semua-nya terlalu mudah. Dia akan dengan cepat meninggalkanmu." Kemudian Younha membalikkan badan-nya pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah mencerna semua perkataan Younha. 'benarkah aku begitu?' batin-nya bertanya-tanya, taehyung mengacak rambut-nya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Pikiran-nya kacau, sangat kacau.

*flashbackend*

.

.

"Jungkook-ssi ? kau belum pulang ?" suara berat seorang ahjussi yang biasa membersihkan ruangan menghentikan lamunan Jungkook.

"oh- ahjussi, nde sebentar lagi." Senyum Jungkook, kemudian merapikan buku-buku dihadapan-nya. hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih terlihat di sekeliling sekolah. Dan hanya ia yang masih berdiam di kelas. Jungkook dengan buru-buru keluar dari ruang kelas-nya, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

'Buugh' Seseorang yang Jungkook tabrak sedikit terhuyung, namun dengan cepat mengendalikan keseimbangan-nya kembali. Jungkook segera menundukkan badan-nya meminta maaf atas kecerobohan-nya.

"jesunghamnida-jesunghamnida-" Jungkook menengadahkan kepala-nya keatas, namun ia tersontak kaget.

"h-hyung?" Jungkook membelalakkan mata-nya, Taehyung memperlihatkan cengiran-nya yang khas kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook.

"hyung, kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya jungkook kemudian hanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung.

"sejak kapan hyung menunggu ku ?" tanya jungkook lagi dengan wajah-nya yang penuh dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook, tersenyum manis tanpa sepatah kata pun. Jungkook mem-pout kan bibir nya tak mengerti.

Namun ia tetap menuruti kemauan Hyung-nya itu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung, Jungkook duduk manis tepat disebelah Taehyung yang tengah mengemudi.

Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Apa tak boleh ?" cengir Taehyung memecah keheningan, semburat merah muncul di pipi Jungkook.

"T-Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Jungkook terbata. Taehyung tersenyum lagi kemudian menyalakan musik, terdengar alunan lembut dengan volume sedang, jungkook menikmati lagu itu. Sesekali ia melirik kearah namja di samping-nya itu kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Kita akan kemana Hyung ? rumah ku kan bukan ke arah sini." Tanya Jungkook pada akhirnya.

"sudahlah ikut saja eoh ~" Taehyung terus memacu mobil-nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jungkook mengangguk pelan namun ia tetap penasaran.

.

.

"mall ?" Taehyung dan Jungkook kini berada di sebuah tempat parkir di salah satu Mall besar di seoul. Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook.

"ayo kita bersenang-senang. ^-^ " ucap taehyung excited. Jungkook tersenyum semangat serta menganggukkan kepala-nya beberapa kali.

.

Taehyung tengah sibuk memilah-milah baju yang berderet di hadapan-nya. wajah-nya sangat serius saat memilih baju-baju itu. Jungkook hanya menatap-nya dalam, senyum bahagia tak dapat ia sembunyi-kan.

Taehyung mem-pout kan bibir nya sangat cute. Kemudian mengacak rambut-nya frustasi.

"eh , waeyo hyung ?" tanya jungkook.

"eottoke ? semua sangat cocok untukmu." Masih dengan mem-poutkan bibir-nya, sangat jarang taehyung bersikap seperti ini. Jungkook tersenyum geli. Wajah-nya merona. Taehyung yang melihat itu pun ikut tertawa.

.

Beberapa Jam berlalu, Jungkook melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanan-nya. pukul 08.30 malam. Kini ia dan Taehyung berada di dalam mobil bersiap untuk pulang.

Jungkook sudah mengganti pakaian-nya dengan baju yang taehyung pilih tadi, setelan T-shirt putih dengan jaket kulit hitam yang menutupi-nya dan juga celana hitam panjang favorite Jungkook. Rambut hitam tertata rapi. Jungkook sangat lah tampan, sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung terus mencuri pandang ke arah Jungkook yang tengah menikmati alunan lagu.

.

Mobil terparkir tepat di garasi rumah Taehyung, entah mengapa Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk datang kerumah-nya. awalnya Jungkook menolah ajakan-nya namun pada akhir-nya lagi-lagi ia menuruti permintaan Taehyung.

"Sae ron tak ada dirumah, dia akan pulang telat." Ucap Taehyung meyakinkan, 'apa itu artinya hanya aku dan Taehyung-hyung?' batin Jungkook risau, lagi dan lagi wajah-nya memerah. 'ah benar-benar, jantung ini tak mau di ajak berkompromi.' Jungkook menarik pelan ujung kaos-nya karena gugup.

Taehyung menuntun Jungkook menuju pintu belakang, 'eh pintu belakang ?' batin jungkook heran.

Taehyung membuka pintu belakang rumah-nya yang lumayan besar, dibalik pintu itu ada sebuah taman kecil, taman itu berhias lampu-lampu yang indah. Sedikit redup. Terdapat sebuah meja dan dua kursi berhadapan diantara meja. Ini sangat romantis.

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mata-nya tak percaya, Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jungkook.

Senyum manis tak luput dari wajah Taehyung, Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi terkagum sekaligus bingung-nya.

Jungkook duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Dan Taehyung duduk dihadapan-nya. hanya ber-selat meja makan yang tak begitu besar.

'apa ini candle light dinner ? tapi tak ada lilin.' Batin Jungkook bingung, Taehyung mengerti Jungkook pasti sedikit bingung.

Taehyung meraih tangan kanan Jungkook dan menggenggam-nya, tangan mereka bersatu diatas meja itu.

"kau pasti bingung" ucap Taehyung, jungkook mengerjapkan mata-nya, sangat cute. Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mempersiapkan ini untukmu." Senyum Taehyung, genggamannya semakin mengerat. Jungkook pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan-nya.

"H-hyung" hanya itu kata yang sanggup keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Senyum terukir dibibirnya. Begitu pula Taehyung.

"kau pasti lapar, tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan makanan-nya." Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduk-nya, segera menuju dapur. Pandangan Jungkook terus mengikuti arah kemana Taehyung pergi.

.

Taehyung kembali dengan dua buah piring berisi-kan Sphagetti ditangan-nya, ia kembali tersenyum. Ia meletakkan satu piring dihadapan Jungkook dan satu lagi untuk-nya.

Setelah meletakkan-nya Taehyung tidak langsung duduk kembali, ia tetap terdiam berdiri di samping Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak-kan kepala-nya ke arah Taehyung.

"Hyung tak makan ?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung melangkah dan kini justru berdiri di belakang Jungkook.

'grepp' Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, Jungkook yang tengah terduduk manis itu sedikit terkejut, Taehyung memeluk-nya erat dari belakang, sama seperti saat Taehyung berada dirumah Jungkook saat itu, namun kali ini ia mengalungkan tangan-nya pada leher jungkook. Taehyung bisa merasakan aroma parfum Jungkook.

"Kookie-aa" seketika tubuh Jungkook berdesir saat Taehyung memanggil nama-nya. wajah-nya benar-benar sudah memerah.

"nde,hyung" jawab jungkook, jantung-nya kembali berdetak tak wajar, serasa ingin meledak.

"mm- saranghaeyo" ucap Taehyung yang terdengar terbata, Jungkook membelalakkan mata-nya, tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Saranghaeyo,Jeon Jungkook" ucap taehyung lebih dekat di telinga kanan Jungkook, saat itu juga Jungkook rasa-nya ingin melayang, seperti-nya kedua kaki-nya mungkin sudah tak menginjak tanah.

"na—nado Saranghae,hyung. Aku—aku juga cinta hyung." Ia tak ingin Taehyung melihat wajah-nya yang sudah sempurna merah.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir Taehyung, misi-nya untuk menyatakan perasaan telah berjalan sukses.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyatakan perasaan ku dengan memeluk mu dari belakang ?" tanya taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan.

"karna .. aku terlalu malu" jelas Taehyung, disusul oleh tawa pelan Jungkook.

"yaa- jangan tertawa, huh" kesal taehyung, "aku juga hyung, beruntung kau tak melihat wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah ini" Jungkook menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di lehernya.

'cup' Taehyung mengecup pipi kanan Jungkook, itu membuat wajah Jungkook kembali memerah. Segera Taehyung kembali ke tempat duduk-nya.

"aku dapat melihat wajah mu yang memerah" tawa Taehyung puas, sembari melahap spaghetti yang hampir dingin dihadapan-nya.

"yaa- hyung , kau lagi-lagi curang." rengek Jungkook mem-poutkan bibir-nya, astaga sangat cute. Taehyung memberikan eye smile-nya juga menjulurkan lidah-nya.

"Kita akan terus bersama eoh~ nanti saat kau sudah lulus, apa kau mau tinggal bersama ku,kookie-aa ?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba,

Hingga Jungkook sedikit tersedak, 'apa ini juga berupa la-ma-ran ?' pikir Jungkook.

"tinggal bersama ?" ulang Jungkook, Taehyung mengangguk pasti.

"aku sudah memikirkan semua-nya, kau dan aku akan tinggal bersama. Aku akan membawa mu dimana tak seorang pun dapat menyakiti-mu,kook-aa. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di Amerika ? kau suka kan ? kau sangat ingin tinggal disana." Oceh Taehyung, Jungkook hanya menatap-nya haru. Mata-nya mulai berkaca.

"aku akan bekerja, untuk memenuhi semua keperluanmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Janji Taehyung yang kemudian mengusap pipi Jungkook lembut.

"Hyuuuung~" ucap jungkook dengan cute dan haru.

" nde ?" Taehyung masih mengusap lembut pipi kiri Jungkook.

"Gomawoyo Hyung" senyum Jungkook manis. Memperlihatkan gigi bunny-nya yang sangat imut.

Taehyung mengalihkan Jari telunjuk-nya ke arah bibir-nya dan memejamkan mata-nya, membuat Jungkook heran tak mengerti.

"kiss" ucap taehyung setelah lama tak mendapat respon dari Jungkook, Taehyung mem-poutkan bibir-nya.

"kisseu ?" ulang Jungkook membelalakkan dua bola mata-nya.

"ppali ~~~ (cepat)" rengek Taehyung sembari memejamkan mata-nya, Jungkook dengan gugup melihat ke sekitar, memang sepi hanya mereka berdua. Jungkook mencondongkan badan-nya ke arah Taehyung dihadapan-nya dengan perlahan. Ia mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut. Sangat lembut. Pelan Jungkook mulai melepas ciuman-nya namun sebuah tangan menahan belakang leher-nya sehingga Jungkook justru semakin memper-dalam kiss-nya, Tangan Taehyung dengan jahil-nya menahan Jungkook untuk melepas ciuman itu. Awal-nya Jungkook memberontak pelan namun lagi-lagi ia menuruti keinginan Taehyung dan menikmati setiap menit yang ia lalui dengan kekasih-nya, Kim Taehyung.

.

"So sweeeeeeet _" seorang yeoja mengintip dari balik gorden, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Sae ron. Gadis itu -_- kkk~

.

.

.

*flashback beberapa jam sebelum taehyung pergi ke sekolah Jungkook*

"eh , Oppa ! kenapa wajah mu jelek begitu." Ketus Sae ron, yang melihat oppa-nya itu termenung lesu di ruang tengah.

"yak—Kim Sae ron, berani-nya mengatakan itu pada oppa-mu sendiri." Bentak Taehyung, kemudian menunduk lemas kembali.

"anii, maksud ku kenapa kusut begitu ? apa ada masalah dengan yeoja jung, jung siapa itu nama-nya aku lupa." Sae ron mencoba mengingat-ingat,

"sudah, jangan bahas yeoja itu, aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan-nya." ketus Taehyung.

"hah ? Jinjayo ? benarkah itu oppa ? itu sangat melegakan" tawa puas Sae ron, Taehyung hanya melirik-nya malas.

"kau tahu oppa, sebenar-nya aku tak suka dengan yeoja sok imut itu. Bahkan aku lebih imut dari-nya. jika kau ingin mencari pacar, pacar oppa itu harus lebih imut dari aku. Mengerti ?" oceh Sae Ron.

"kalau begitu kali ini aku tak salah pilih." Ucap Taehyung, Sae ron membelalakkan mata-nya terkejut.

"woah daeeeebak ~ sejak kapan oppa-ku ini jadi playboy eoh ?" Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Apa dia lebih imut dari ku ?" tanya-nya excited. Taehyung mengangguk . "Tentu saja"

"heol~ itu tak mungkin" jawab Sae ron meremehkan.

"dia bahkan memiliki bunny teeth yang sangat cute" lanjut taehyung.

"siapa dia oppa ? siapa ?" Sae ron menggoyang-kan bahu Taehyung yang tengah lemas itu.

Taehyung menengadah-kan telapak tangan-nya ke arah Sae Ron, "sepuluh ribu won" ucap Taehyung sembari tertawa pelan.

"yaaa- oppa , kau menghina-ku ya" sae ron melipat kedua tangan di dada-nya. membuat Taehyung semakin terbahak.

"kau akan segera tahu." Ucap Taehyung. "aku akan memperkenalkan-nya pada mu. Kau akan lihat betapa cute-nya dia." Senyum Taehyung mengembang dibibir-nya. Taehyung mengacak pelan rambut adik perempuan-nya itu.

.*flashback end*

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

finally ~ selesai ini ff :D

author minta maaf ya kalau ending-nya kurang greget atau ngga sesuai dengan harapan readers ~.~

dan terlalu singkat juga :)

tolong review seikhlas-nya xD dibaca aja udah seneng kok apalagi di review, makin semangat kalau mau buat ff selanjut-nya nanti :D

thx for review dan follow ff ini :D

*bow*


End file.
